Knight In Shining Armour
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: Harry is hurting Ginny. Who is her knight in shining armour? One Shot. Semi Song Fic


**Disclaimer:** i don't own any thing.

**Authors Notes:** Sorry, but I think most of my characters are pretty OOC. But I think I couldn't write this short story if I didn't make them that way! Please tell me what you think and wether or not I should do something else to it.

**

* * *

**

Knight In Shining Armour

**DingDongTheWitchIsDead**

* * *

I always watched you from afar.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself

I watched Potter hurt you, I was always there.

_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Potter just hit you across the face. He left you there to cry. this happened at you house too. That is why I am here.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

I don't want to see you getting hurt. I want to see you smile at something that has just come out of my mouth. I want you to be loved and feel loved. I want you to know that you are loved.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

When he touches you I will be you knight in shining armour. I want to mek you feel needed. I want to make you know that I can't go a day with out seeing your beautiful face. nothing matter anymore except you.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

I know that when we get together it will be hard. I know that I'm not supposed to like yo. I know that I could get killed by a few people by saying this but I don't care. But whenever there is a time when you don't feel safe my door is always open for you to come and have someone to talk to.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

I look out for you. I may not be needed but I still do. If I didn't know that you were safe at night I wouldn't be able to sleep. You are always loved and wanted.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

I know what it feels like to have these things done to you. I know because it happens to me. I want to be able to relate to you I want to be able to tell you that I know what you are going through.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Draco finished. He breathed a sigh of relief; everyone of the Weasley's had just heard his speech but only one Weasley he was interested in. He looked around himself, First his eyes landed on Ron the second youngest, he looked like he was about to blow up. Next the twins, both of them looked solemn, neither had any intention of speaking, which Draco was sure was a first. Percy was there, he looked calm like nothing had even been said, Charlie looked like he was about to cry. Bill was the last of the Weasley boys for Draco to look at, he surprised Draco by walking up and hugging him. Mrs Weasley was crying, her cheeks were wet with warm tears, Arthur looked confused. Draco wasn't sure about what he thought. then he laid eyes on the one that he had come for. Ginervra Weasley. She stood, and looked at him, her cheeks were blue with bruises from the many times Harry had hit her. She pointed to a fresh one.

"You know about this?" she asked meekly.

Draco put his head down.

"Yes, I do" he replied.

"You were the one that always took me away?"

"Yes"

"I would wake in the hospital wing and wonder how I got there. I would remember bing hit and falling to the gorund but I would never know how I got there. I would ask Madam Pomfrey and she would say 'Oh, it was your knight in shining armour' but that would never actually answer me question. I wondered about who my knight was, I wondered if they would ever say something to me. Then one day, after another incident and my knight had taken me to the hospital wing, they had left me two roses and red one and a white one, the red one meaning love and the whit one meaning innocence. Together meaning unity."

"Yes"

"The next time I was there I got a cream rose bud and a poem and I still have it."

Draco interrupted her

"**A White Rose**

The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O, the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove.  
But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips."

"Yes that is it! You are my knight, you are the one that I longed to meet. You are the one that I thought was someone I didn't know when you are the one I do know. Why have you chosen me, why are you in love with me whay is not someone who is prettier? Why is not someone who is more willing to do things right now? Most of all why me?"

"Ginervra, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I love your laugh and your smile. The wasy your face gets red when you are angry, the way your cheeks flush when you are complimented. I love the way the tips of your ears grow pink when you are embarrassed. Anyone who does not see all of this plus more is blind. I would never choose anyone but you because you are the only one who can make me fell this way. I know that this isn't really the Draco that you thought

I was but, you are the only one who can make me feel this way!"

"Thank-you"

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

SO all what did you think? I hope you all liked it that way I don't have to buy a new box of tissues tonight!lol

Hoe you had as much fun reading it as i had writing it! Please review!

**DingDongTheWitchIsDead**


End file.
